Glow in the Dark
by tears fall down
Summary: Remus looks back on a few evenings with Sirius.


                                    Glow in the Dark

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Remus/Sirius

Category: Romance

Summary: Remus remembers an evening with Sirius.

A/N- I feel so bad whoring off Mieko Belle's "Fairy Boys"- again- so, I'll hold back and have very little glam!Sirius, although I really, really want to use glam!Sirius, I won't.  There will be a slight bit of glam!Sirius, though, so, yeah.

Disclaimer: After all of this time, do I really need a disclaimer?  I own absolutely nothing but some of the plot.  Sirius, Remus and Hogwarts are JKR's.

Professor Remus Lupin sighed.  He was sitting at his desk and realised he had absolutely nothing to do.  Surveying his new office, he rested his head on his hand.  Had he unpacked everything?  It appeared to be that way.  Glancing at his calendar he groaned, he only had three days until the full moon.  

For the first time in his thirty-six years of life, Remus J. Lupin had never been so bored.  He didn't want to go to the library; it'd been so long since he was last there.  Remus didn't like to remember things.  In the library, he and his four friends plotted most of their schemes, and did all their homework.  That was where his friends, Sirius, James and Peter, checked out books on Animagi to help him, and one day, he recalled he, Sirius and Peter plotted to trick James into asking out a girl named Lily.  It was even there; he received his first kiss (from Sirius), one day in sixth year.  Yes, a lot of things had happened to Remus in that library.

At a glance, Remus' life seemed happy, and his Hogwarts years were.  In actuality, pre- and post-Hogwarts years were actually quite depressing.  For starters, when he was young he was bitten by a werewolf, and ever since has been suffering from Lycanthropy.  And now, Peter, Lily and James were all dead.  What was worse was that Sirius- his, James and Peter's best friend- killed Peter, and the other two would still be alive if it weren't for Sirius.  Remus sighed and looked at his watch, it was only twelve and he hadn't another class until two. 

Remus had nothing to do except stare at his hand for several minutes.  It fit, though.  After all, he was hungry and was feeling dizzy.  Why not stare at your hand?  Maybe then Professor McGonagal will come in and think you're stoned?  Ignoring these thoughts, Remus looked at his pale hands.  They were very skinny, so much, in fact, that he could see his bones.  His pale fingers were not very long, nor short.  On his ring finger, he spotted a small ring.

The ring was silver, with a coloured star on it.  The star seemed to change colours in the light and Remus moved his hand in several positions to see all the colours.  He smiled slightly, remembering how he received the ring.  But all in all, it wasn't so much of a happy story.

~~~

Sirius Black sat down casually next to Remus on a bench.  Although the bench was made of stone, it was actually quite comfortable.  It was a warm, summer day and Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus.  Remus scooted towards Sirius slightly and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. 

'Nice day, isn't it?' Sirius asked, looking down at Remus.  His dark eyes glimmered slightly into Remus' amber.

'Hmm,' Remus nodded into Sirius' shoulder.  He closed his eyes slightly and Sirius began to stroke his hair.

'I love you, you know that, right?' Sirius asked adoringly.

'Yes,' Remus yawned.  'And I love you, too.'

'You know, I was thinking,' Sirius continued to run his hands through Remus' hair.  'That after we leave Hogwarts next week, that maybe you could come to London and live with me.'

Remus looked up at his boyfriend.  'I mean, I know you've always lived in Hertfordshire, and you love the country, and maybe it's best for you with the whole werewolf thing,' he paused.  'But maybe we could go and visit your parents out there once a month.  It's not too far.'

'I,' Remus smiled briefly.  'Would love to.' Sirius flashed his infamous smile and drew Remus more into his arms.  He kissed his head and Remus returned his it back into its spot- Sirius' shoulder.

The two just sat like that for several minutes, until Sirius intertwined his hands with Remus'.  Remus looked at Sirius' nail polish inattentively for several seconds until he felt Sirius' hand on his chin.  Pulling Remus' face to his, Sirius kissed Remus briefly and smiled.

'I, er, have something for you,' Sirius cleared his throat.  Remus looked up at him and sat up straight.

'What is it?' Remus asked curiously.

'It's nothing really, I just,' Sirius turned over to his satchel and pulled out a small box. 'I saw this in some shop, when I was with my parents, and I thought of you.'  He opened the box, and sitting in some purple velvet lining was a ring.  It was silver, and on top of the ring was a star.  'It changes colours in the light.'

'Sirius, you didn't really have to,' Remus blushed.

'I know, but look,' he put the ring on Remus' ring finger and held his hand up.  'See, it's a star.'

Remus smiled and said thoughtfully, 'Sirius is a star, the dog star.'

'Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I bought it for you,' he brushed a strand of his long, black hair out of his face.  'It glows in the dark, too.'

He leaned closer to Remus and continued, 'Remus, if your life ever gets full of darkness and you have nowhere to go, and nowhere to turn to, just look at the ring.  In the darkness, I'll be there to light everything up.'

Remus put his arm around Sirius' neck and kissed him.  'Thank you so much, Sirius.'

'Thank you for just being there, Remus,' Sirius grinned and kissed him again.

~~~

Remus looked at the ring.  It was the perfect memoir from Sirius' glam rock days and just the absolute sentiment of Sirius.  Sometimes he felt like Sirius was still there.  Although Sirius had betrayed James, Lily and Peter, Remus couldn't help feel like he had betrayed him, as well.  But Remus still loved Sirius, it was still there.

Walking across the room, Remus reached into his trunk and pulled out a tiny box.  He opened the box and lying inside a small patch of purple velvet was a silver ring.  It wasn't a very large ring, but on top of the ring was a moon and a small circle.  The circle changed colours and glowed in the dark just like Remus' star.  He sat back at his desk and felt silent tears falling. He never had the time to give it to Sirius.  

~~~

'Still looking at that thing, Remmie?' Sirius asked, jumping on the sofa in the small flat he shared with Remus.

'It's just so pretty,' Remus cuddled his head onto Sirius' chest and propped his feet up on the couch.  'I love you.'

'I love you, too,' Sirius kissed his boyfriend's head and sighed.  His dark eyes glanced at their clock.  'Oh, er, I have to go,' he walked over to their coat rack and grabbed his cloak.

'Where are you going?' Remus asked, sitting up, and walking over by the door.  'I made dinner.'

'I just remembered I have to be somewhere,' Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus and sighed.  'I love you.'

Remus looked confused, and watched Sirius walk out the door.  'I love you, too…' he whispered into the October night.  He walked over into their small kitchen and took their dinner off the stove.  It was really no use.  Remus was worried for some reason and wouldn't be able to eat until Sirius was back.  

Walking over to his desk, Remus took out a small box. The ring he had bought that day for Sirius was inside and Remus sat it on the desk.  Sitting back down on the sofa, Remus wondered where Sirius was. Did he not remember it was the anniversary of the day Sirius told Remus he loved him for the first time?  It was an odd occasion to celebrate, but the two of them never really went on a first date, the date of their first kissed was argued a lot (Remus knew he was right, though) and neither of them could ever get married.  So, Sirius and Remus celebrated that Halloween in seventh year.

~~~

But Sirius wouldn't come back, ever.  Apparently, Sirius had gone off to kill Peter and tell Voldemort where James and Lily were.  Remus never believed that, ever.  He had received many letters from Sirius during his stay in Azkaban, and was too subjective to believe what people had told him.

He had recently read Sirius escaped from Azkaban, and he had secretly hoped that he would come to Hogwarts and visit Remus.  Or maybe tell Remus where he was.  Remus sighed, if only he was with Sirius.  Sirius put the ring into his desk and drew out a quill and parchment.  He was going to find Sirius, glancing at his hand, Remus realised that Sirius had always been with him.


End file.
